Assassin Clan Guild
Screenshot_2011-07-10_11-22-11.jpg|The Leading Officers of Assassin's Clan Screenshot_2011-07-09_20-34-14.jpg|A few infamous Assassins in the guild Screenshot_2011-07-09_21-08-35.jpg|The powerful, quick minded, and infamous Guild Master, Davy Badbones File:Screenshot_2011-07-09_21-10-48.jpg|The guildmaster Davy Badbones with the Co gm, Darkgull AssassinClan1.png|Assassin's Clan is a very active guild! The Assasin's Clan is guild is only on the live game not on test. The Guild Master of the guild is Davy Badbones. Assassin's Clan does SVS, PVP, Parties, Glitch Fests, and even wars! The guild is a medium size, but growing quickly. Davy keeps a reasonably tight ship, and he likes his men to follow his rules. Davy is a Mastered member on POTCO. So, he has many Legendary, Famed, and Rare weapons. He is always moving and doing something. Davy is normally in the Cursed Caverns on Tormenta in the Gold Room. If you see him in the Gold Room your more then welcome to level-up or loot, but please do not interfere with his leveling-up or looting. Good luck and try to find this infamous pirate. Allies *Skull's Marines Enemies *None. Currently at peace. Watch List *Elite Musket Men- Promises of war by some members. *Musket Men Navy- Promises of war by some members. THE STORY BEGINS Born into the rich family of Bavaria, Davy had everything a young boy could ever want. Everything but... freedom. At this time he was forced to train in the arts of the sword by a master swordsmen for war. Davy's parents thought it was for the best of himself, they wanted him to take over their country. One day, Davy woke up to be kidnaped from his family. Taken by pirates who were hired to take him away; assassins. It was a mind racing trip for davy, he had never been outside the walls of his parent's home. When he arrived at the Caribbean, he found that the pirates gave him something, something his parents never did, freedom. Davy became a pirate. He had many adventures with the pirates and enjoyed their company. Eventually, he left his fellow pirates. The Caribbean was a hard place for him to survive. He was attacked several times by undead skeletons, some nearly killed him. He managed to kill the skeletons he faced with his gold crafted sword. He discovered the weapon the skeletons were using, a dagger. Five years passed. Davy still didnt settle down, but he did find somone who would teach him how to protect himself; the father Davy never had. In a matter of two years, Davy had mastered the dagger, better then his master ever did. His master was very proud of him. He had now called him his son. One morning, he found his master dead, Davy was in tears. In his sadness Davy remembered a story his master told him when he was younger," If anything ever happenes to me, I want you to know that a I'm very proud of you. You were the son I always wanted, but never had. You see, when my wife was taken, I found our newborn son, who grew up to be a Navy Officer...." Davy then knew who killed his master. he set off on a mission, a mission to take all the lost, confused people into his arms. To train them to live a free life, to defend themselves or other people that might need it, to be true... Assassins. THE CLAN WAS MADE Davy was then off on his own on the Caribbean. He was on the shores of Cuba when he saw some torches, he then followed them. He found a few men, a group of about twenty. When he showed up in front of the fire, the men surrounded him. He showed that he was of no harm to them, and they gave him a drink. He then told the story of his master to them, they seemed to be very interested. Davy then thought of something," What if we all work together, a clan off assassins to stand by each other, at good times and bad times." They all agreed to his idea. Davy then picked a Right Hand Man, he picked Darkgull, a loyal fierce hearted person. They then set off to Port Royal, and invaded the Royal Caverns together. They were victorious. They were very proud of they success. They made their assassins base on Raven's Cove, a place that no one thought that anyone would live off of. They thought it was perfect. Seeking off missions and recruiting clan members, they then had it set; a new clan... the Assassin's Clan! The Clan Today The clan today is getting more members then ever. Many maxed level people are joining the guild and we are still recruiting. The guild population as of 8/4/11 is 216. Some great PvP and SvS people make up our clan/guild, making it against wars, strong. We normally hang out at rumrunners or Kingshead on port royal. Kingshead, and Ravens Cove is the place we all meet, A base if you will. If you want to join, or have any questions leave them on the comments below. ''The Council of Assassins'' In a time of war against the Elite Musket Men, Davy made a High Council, people who would make the choices about the wars, events, or just training. The members of the High Council are Davy Badbones, Darkgull, Taylor, Capt Shruikan, Henry Calicomorgan, and Hector Pillageparr. They are all strong members of the clan, and they led the clan to victory to take control of Fort Charles from the Musket Men. Later that week of the victory, Davy signed an agreement between the Musket Men and the Assassins that gave control of Fort Charles to the Musket Men- and the Assassins got control of Raven's Cove and Kingshead. This war took place on the Vachira server, and that is where both guild's home bases are located. THE CLAN'S LEADERSHIP On the fourth of August 2011, Davy decided to re-rank the members of the clan, seeing new faces rising above others. He then appointed Henry Calicomorgan as the CO GM, Taylor as third in command, Capt Shruikan as fourth, Darkgull as fifth, and Captainblizzard as sixth. Category:Guilds